Power Rangers Magic Knights
by Mico1REDRanger
Summary: A town called Majestic Falls, 3 teens; Blake, Xander, and Mara. During the day, they go to Majestic Falls Academy. However, during the night, they are rogue beast hunters. They'll be put up to test as a high priestess warns them of a great evil; the same day as they'll be chosen to become the Power Rangers **later on there will be a chapter w/ adult content**
1. Act 1: The Beginning

Act One:

Centuries ago, before the Greeks, Romans, Sumerians and the Atlantians, there was once a race known as the Celestials. A race mixed with different species that had never been recorded in history books. A race so big, the race decided to spread out by divided into two clans.

It all started with a Celestial woman giving birth to triplets. The Celestial woman was having trouble giving birth when a thought accord.

She closes her eyes and can feel herself shifting into a half animal stage as she kept her humanoid appearance. Then, the baby came out, it was a baby boy crying out his healthy lungs as the woman shift back into her normal self; she named the baby Galvin.

Few minutes later she feels another contraction, but easily the second baby came out; it was a baby girl. The first time she saw the baby girl for the first time, the baby was beautiful as the baby glows like the moon; she name the baby Candra.

Another minutes passed and she feels another contraction starts. The third baby was a baby boy, but the servants and the Celestial woman saddened the infant wasn't moving or making any sound. The main servant took the infant and was about to walk away with it, when the infant started to cry. The servant immediately gave the infant back to its mother. The servants gathered around the Celestial woman and gasp noticing the infant's eyes were like black orbs until the two pupil-less eyes were turn to normal set of eye; the Celestial woman name the infant Vlad, after her father who died during the war at the time.

The year's flies by as the triplets grew and during their time growing up, their abilities started to manifest during the children's first full moon. Galvin found out his ability allows him to shift into any creatures he desires to be; his first shift was a wolf pup since he was only a child.

Same time as Galvin, Candra's ability started the same time as whenever she's near an element (earth, air, fire, water), she easily was able to manipulate the molecules in each element thus forming small sphere like marble but large size. Vlad started to become upset knowing his ability haven't manifested and began to feel envy towards his siblings, suddenly that envy feeling grew to rage and hate for his siblings.

Few years passes by, Candra started to grow into almost a beautiful goddess whereas Galvin grew up becoming a quite the Adonis with his chiseled looks. Vlad looks almost like his brother but a bit slimmer and leaner than his twin brother.

Then, the unthinkable happened during one night. While everyone was asleep, Vlad sneaked out deep into the forest noticing something is happening to his body. Suddenly he can feel his bones shifting and twisting causing him pain. Then the pain has stopped as he open his eyes, they were pupil-less.

A few weeks later an oracle came to visit one spring day, giving her blessings to the three siblings. When she stopped in front of Vlad, she starts to have visions.

Visions made her concerned for the last sibling. "Be careful young one for you hold an ancient power so powerful surging inside you," she whispers as she steps away not finishing her premonition.

During the night, Vlad had intercepted the Oracle in the same forest he been having his changes. "What is it you seek young one?" the Oracle wonders.

The young one could feel the Oracle's fear, but she hid it very well. "You're about to give a warning to the elders and my mother weren't you; there was something else you saw, was there?" Vlad sneered almost sound dark and sinister.

The Oracle stand her ground. "The darkness is already spreading inside you, I must speak to the elders for they can help or it is too late," the Oracle warns.

Vlad's grin turned to a sneer as his eyes shifted to black orbs. "I believe that won't be necessary, because I have decided to choose this path," He whispered.

Then the Oracle gasp feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen as she gazes down noticing the young sibling had stabbed her by a dark blade.

She looks up as she stumbled looking at the young sibling. "If you don't stop the darkness that consumes you…then you will meet your fate," The Oracle warns again.

Vlad laughs at the dying Oracle. "You said so yourself, I hold the ancient powers that nobody can stop me," Vlad repeated.

The Oracle remembers the vision. "Far from now, there is another power; a power that will lead to your fate, the power of five great warriors," the Oracle said with her last breath as she vanishes.

After the murder of the Oracle, Vlad's powers starts to grow and the darkness almost complete. The more power that manifested inside him, the more power hungry he became as he secretly sacrifice innocent lives from different creatures and species. His sibling began to worry for their brother noticing something is different in their brother.

On their twenty-first birthday, it was time to choose who will be the leaders of the two clans; the order of the Gray Claw and the order of the White Claw. The order of the Gray Claw consists of men, women and children of all ages having the ability to shift into any creatures they desire.

Then there is the order of the White Claw; a clan mixed with all races with different abilities, races such as; Elves, faeries, angels, archangels, dwarves. These races have the abilities to control the elements in their respected origin.

Now twenty-one, Galvin standing at 6'4, built with muscles and a chiseled face with green eyes like emeralds. Candra was the fairest of the three; with hair white as snow, with porcelain like features and her eyes are like two sapphires. Vlad was two inches shorter than his brother, but has the same hair color like his sister. Vlad was the opposite than Galvin, but his eyes is a deep red as blood. The three stood in front of the elders standing in front of a platform.

Vlad stared at his siblings with a sinister grin knowing full well he will get the order of the white claw. Galvin was picked first as he steps up on the platform.

Platform glowed as the elders knew the results. "The ancients have chosen, Galvin you will take forth as the leader of the order of the grey claw," said one of the elders.

The crowed cheers and some howled. "Candra and Vlad I'm afraid only one of you will take the role as the leader of the order of the white claw," a female elder explained.

Their mother couldn't be more proud of her children. "No matter what happens children, I am very proud of you all," their mother commented.

Vlad looked at his sister. "No hard feelings sister?" Vlad asked almost sincerely, but deep down he was smiling with menace.

As the moon shined bright above the two sibling, both Candra and Vlad was lifted up in the air. The elements surrounds Candra; first was the element water rotating vertically, the fire from the torch came next horizontally from the water, rocks was lifted in the around rotating diagonally, and finally a gust of wind surrounds her rotating the opposite of the rocks. The moon emits a bright beam of light; the crowd gasping in amazement and awe. Candra landed gracefully on the ground as the moonbeam releases her.

Vlad concentrated with his arms wide and his eyes closed like his sister; everyone gasp as the moon glowed a blood like red color. The moon was turned back to normal as Vlad was complete as he opens his eyes.

Vlad smiled menacingly. "Sorry sister dear, but looks like I'll be the leader of the white claw," He sneered as he began to laugh maniacally. Galvin and their mother looked at Vlad with shock.

One of the elder walked up to Vlad. "You are wrong child, the moon has chosen your sister Candra; she will be the leader of the order of the white claw," the elder explains.

Vlad stared at the man sinisterly. "What, I am more powerful and I have the right to claim the order," he sneered.

The elders circles him almost putting a burrier shield. "When the moon shine a red color, they have committed a crime," the elder explains.

The two siblings and the mother gasped in surprise. "What did you do?" the mother asked.

Vlad smiled evilly, "There was a problem, I had to get rid of it," he simply said.

The elders gasp and what he was applying. The Oracle have told them of her departing very soon that day she was killed. "Hereby due to your crimes of killing the Oracle and sacrificing innocent lives for your own selfish deeds; you shall be banished by the clans and your powers will be stripped off of your flesh," the elder stated.

Just then Vlad growls trying to break the hold of the elders. "Vlad, stand down," Galvin warned.

Candra stand next to her brother along with their mother. "Vlad, how could you?" she asked concerned.

Vlad starts to laugh maniacally uncontrollably he looks up his eyes changed to pupil-less black orbs. Just then the crowd screams with fear as Vlad's features starts changing into a horrific sight. Vlad's humanoid features were kept, except now his bone structure is more defined. His skin now stretches over his bones as his height has extended to 9' feet; giving the fact his bones seems to have been pulls at awkward positions to give him the extra height. His skin once alabaster, is now a ghastly dirty off white that accentuates his features.

He gazes at his siblings and mother with his pupil-less black orbs like eyes. "I shall create my own race, and my race will triumph over yours!" he exclaimed as the screen fades to black.

Century years later, at a town near a water fall called Majestic Falls there was a high school called Majestic Falls Academy; this is where the story starts for our heroes of the story. In a classroom a young man no more than eighteen years old gazing outside the classroom window.

The teacher spotted the young man looking outside the window. "Blake?" he called out.

There wasn't any respond to the boy. "Blake Masterson?" the teacher tried again.

****Blake's point of view****

Yup *sighs* that's me, Blake Masterson; eighteen years old and on my last year in Majestic Falls Academy. I'm just your average guy trying to survive school and then get the hell out of dodge. However, I'm not just an average guy who goes to school every day; I also have a double life. Sitting right next to me are my two best friends; we been together ever since we were in diapers, call us the three musketeers if you must.

The guy right next to me is Alexander Vong, we call him Xander for short. He's the coolest guy to hang out with. Have the latest game console, knows the latest graphic novel; heck every weekend Xander, Mara and I would have a sleep over at his house for a weekend full of video games and comics. Hey we're eighteen and we're living our lives; deal with it! There is just one slight problem that kind of bugs me; his big mouth. He loves to get us into trouble; last week he even told the star quarterback out loud, "My grandma could throw a ball better than you," ooh the star jock got so pissed his posse and himself came running at us and we ran for our lives. He may have a sharp tongue for giving out sniffy comebacks, but he completely freezes or becomes a space cadet when there are girls around.

In front of me is my sister/best friend Mara Jade Chasez; she completes our group. Ironically Xander is completely comfortable around Mara, but any other girl like Olivia Brookshire; that's another story. Mara kind of reminds me of that girl in that wizard movie about a boy who survive from an attack by an evil wizard. She's the "book smart" of the group, easily to find information whenever we need it; I envy her for her photographic memory.

However, that is why I'm not staring outside the window; lately I been having these dreams. Not like your typical teenage dreams (not that I do have those type of…um…uh…dreams, *ahem*) but lately when I have these type of dreams, it means something bad is about to happen. As a mage, sometimes my premonitions are never wrong. Oops, I didn't mention I'm a mage yet did I? Surprise, I am one! I started finding my powers when I just turned eighteen two months ago.

Xander and Mara has an ability too; Xander is able to weave dreams that turns into nightmares. He did it once when I couldn't sleep because of a terrible nightmare I had; he just sat by me and starts weaving the nightmares and suddenly they were gone. Mara's ability is…well, she's an angel or an archangel. She can sense the auras of those who are good or bad and can banish evil or cleanse evil if a person is possessed.

Remember when I said that I lived a double life? Well, not only I'm a high school senior; Xander, Mara and I are rogue beast hunters. It's been a month now since we first discovered that rogue bests roams the town. The three of us just got done watching yet another epic movie when a man came out of nowhere and shot a huge dog. At first, it could have been a great dane, but this dog has three heads, "Cerberus" was the only word the man said and thus begins our lives as rogue beast hunters.

What's a rogue beast? Have you ever had a dream that turned into a nightmare and it's so terrifying it leaves you helpless? Well these rogue beasts are manifestation of those nightmares. Rogue beasts are what cause dreams to become nightmares, it feeds off fear; more fear it feeds, more the rogue beast manifested. Like the Cerberus for example, is a rogue beast; and thanks to Draco that beast was gone and whoever nightmare it was, it vanished. Oops, I been stalling far too long; yikes the teacher doesn't look too happy.

Blake's thoughts were interrupted by the teacher again now gaining full attention from the young man. "Well Mister Masterson, please tell the class what got you so captivated to make you look outside the window?" the teacher asked.

There were a few giggles around the room as Blake gulps and looks at his friends. "I, uh, i-it's unimportant sir," he responded bashfully.

The teacher sighs. "Please pay attention from now on," the teacher insisted.

A few minutes passed as the bell rang letting everyone know that school has ended for the day. Blake left to go to his locker to put away the books he has.

As he closed his locker, Mara and Xander stood next to him. "Hey you okay?" Mara asked with concerned for her friend.

Blake just nodded. "So you guys heard; there appears to be another kidnapping, that's eleven kidnappings this month," Xander whispers changing the subject.

Mara was wondering what's going on around town. "What do you think it could be?" Mara asked.

Blake was also deep in thought. "Maybe Draco can bring some light into this," Blake suggested. As the three headed out the school to Blake's car.

****Mara's point of view****

To be honest, I'm a bit worried about Blake; he's been acting weird lately. I can tell he is not getting enough sleep. It probably has to do with the fact we're risking our lives fighting rogue beasts every night. Now I know how superheroes feels living a double life; a high school student by day and superhero by night. I know I'm still overwhelmed about this.

The three enters Blake's car and drove off the school premises. "Okay, what's really been going on Blake; this has been the third time this week you been preoccupied?" Mara wonders in concern.

Blake sighs. "To be honest Mara, I don't even know; I been having these dreams lately," he explains.

Xander tries to cheer Blake up. "Nightmares, I can weave them for you," Xander offered.

Blake waved it off thinking it's no big deal. "No, something big is going to happen; you know that my premonitions are never wrong," Blake explains.

Only one person came to mind. "Maybe Draco probably could answer," Xander insisted.

****Xander's point of view***

I hate it when Blake has these dream premonitions, drives you crazy. It's like one minute we're enjoying our lives playing video games or reading comic books; then the next minute we're watching our backs because of Blake's premonition. Got to hand it to his premonitions though, it gives us the advantage and prepares us. I did notice Blake have been staring off quite a while now and this premonition has got to be a major issue.

The three had made it to their destination as the car have stopped in front of a tutor style mansion, "How is it that whenever we come here this place always takes my breath away?" Mara wonders.

Xander couldn't agree more. "Got to admit, he has great taste," Xander commented.

The doors to the mansion opens revealing a man. "Hey, guys welcome, come on in; I'm actually glad you guys came by," the owner of the house replied.

Blake's point of view

Okay, I got to say Draco is the hottest version of one of the guys in that television show about two brothers hunting demons, vampires, ghosts and any other supernatural beings in the world. I mean *phew* he's a walking dream; tall, have strong arms that every girls and a few guys (like myself) would love to be wrapped in. Don't get me start on his eyes too; his eyes are like an entire galaxy full of stars; it makes me weak in the knees just by staring at them.

Blake was shaken out of his thoughts by Mara shaking his shoulders. "You can stop drooling now Blake," Mara teased.

Blake blinks a little bit and gave a scowl at Mara. "I can't help it, why does he have to be so…hot and perfect," Blake sighs. Mara couldn't help but chuckles as the two went inside to follow Xander and Draco to the studies.

Once everyone was inside and settled, Draco closed the door. "So about these kidnappings, this is the eleventh time so far this month," Xander exclaimed.

Draco went to what he was doing earlier. "It's definitely not a rogue beast; someone is behind this," Draco explained.

This bit of information was interesting for Blake. "So you mean there is a possible actually being causing this?" Blake asked.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Were you expecting company?" Mara wondered.

Draco was too interested as to who was at the door. Draco got up again and went towards the door. He looks through the peephole and saw blonde locks of hair cascading down mid back.

He opens the door. "Can I help you?" He asked nicely.

The woman turns and smiles. "Oh thank the gods I have found the right place," the woman said in relief.

Draco looks at her funny, "I'm sorry miss, I don't know who you are nor was I expecting any visitors," He kindly explain as he about to close the door.

The woman stopped the door from being closed. "Wait, I know whose behind the kidnapping," she said rather quickly.

The three were in the study trying to find a soluble solution to the kidnapping. "Anything yet?" Blake ask the two.

The new visitor and Draco enters the study. "Um, guys I think we might have found something that might answer our questions about the kidnapping," Draco announces.

The three stopped what they were doing and looks up as the woman from the door came in tow. The woman was gorgeous, not too tall and not too short; just the right height (5'8 feet tall). Her blonde locks in a layered hairstyle fashion on the front, her skin like a perfect summer's tan, and her eyes are like violet; almost as if she were wearing colored contact lenses.

The woman bows. "Greetings you three," she said politely.

Draco offered the woman to enter. "I'm Draco, meet Mara, Xander and Blake," Draco introduced.

The three gasp at the sight of the beautiful woman. "Who are you and how can you help us?" Blake wonders.

The woman sat down on a chair next to the desk. "Oh forgive my manners, my name is Ariana Stormcrow, I'm the high priestess from the order of the white claw," the woman explained just as she looks at Blake.

Blake and Ariana's mind linked

Blake was having a brainstorm in his head. "Order of the White Claw why does that sound familiar?" Blake wonders in thought.

Ariana couldn't help but be curious. "You heard of the order?" Ariana asked bewildered.

Ariana response made Blake jumped. "Wait, how are you able to hear my thoughts?" Blake freaked.

Ariana became worried. "Forgive me, but your thoughts were the loudest in the room; how did you know about the order of the White Claw, are you in the order too?" Ariana explained feeling a bit confused.

Blake nodded his head now getting some flashbacks from his constant dreams. "No I'm not, but maybe this clan can explain my dreams I been having," Blake admits.

Ariana was curious about the boy. "What dreams?" Ariana wondered.

Blake sighs with confusion. "I don't know, it's all confusing; the name White Claw sounds familiar; along with a guy name Vlad," Blake explains.

The link between the two broke as Ariana gasp. "No one has spoken that name over centuries ago," Ariana spoke in fear.

Xander and Mara didn't know what the two are talking about. "Wait, who are we talking about, what just happen?" Xander questioned confuse.

Ariana sighs at the three looks at her curiously. "Sorry, my mind was linked to Blake, his thoughts were speaking out loud; you all should sit down while I tell you the tale of the order of the white claw and Vlad," Arian explained.

The three sat in different spots as Ariana tells of the legend of Vlad and the Oracle's prophecy.

On the other side of the lake, a lone figure enters an old ruined mansion. Deep in the mansion, inside a grand ball room, a lone figure sits in a center of a circle where all the eleven girls from the missing reports lying on the floor in a deep sleep like state.

The figure in the center was a woman with black hair, long pointy ears with black pupil-less eyes when a vision of another but with silver hair and a violent crazed red eyes.

The vision of the elf woman was walking around in circles. "It is almost time, why is it taking so long?" the elven woman in the vision questioned impatiently.

The black hair elven woman broke her concentration. "It is almost complete my mistress, I almost have the twelfth girl in my grasp," the black haired elven woman explained.

The vision of the elven woman starts to get frustrated. "You better hurry, it's almost the lunar eclipse the time for our lord to arise from his slumber for 100s of years," the elven woman in the vision explains as the vision disappears.

Back at Draco's mansion, Blake, Mara, Xander and Draco couldn't believe such a tale would exist.

Ariana took a sip from her tea. "So any idea who's behind the kidnapping?" Mara questions Ariana.

Ariana closed her eyes and breathes deeply and calmly tells them. "I just arrived the area when I stopped by at the lake; taking a little break. Across the lake I sense an evil presence in an old ruined mansion, I had to hide because there's these shadow figures going into that mansion," Ariana remembers.

That caught the four's attention. "Those shadow figures are rogue beast, but we never heard of rogue beast going into one place at the same time," Blake stated.

Draco had a thought. "Ariana is up to something, these rogue beast must of been tamed then the ones we hunt," he said.

Just then Blake gasp as his eyes became pupil-less white orbs. "Blake what's wrong?" Xander questioned with concern.

Blake saw the vision he's seeing. "I see the moon, tomorrow night is the lunar eclipse; I see a grand ball room and the eleven missing girls; they found the twelfth, its Olivia," Blake predicts.

Xander looks on with worry. "Wait, I see three figures in suits; one is in silver, white and black," Blake continues.

Just then Blake fell to his knees with as he closed his eyes. "Blake," Draco called out. Xander and Mara helped steady Blake.

When Blake opens his eyes, his eyes back to normal. "What are we going to do?" Mara wonders.

Ariana stood from her seat and reveals a small treasure chest. As she approaches to the three, she opens the box and three different colored orbs lifted from the box and shot out to the three teenagers. Appearing on Blake's wrists reveals two bracelets with different colored gems; red, sapphire, emerald, and diamond. Mara held out her hands as a brooch appears on the palm of her hands. Finally, same thing with Xander his hands were held out and palms open as a pendant with a star surround by some type of weave design.

Ariana sat the box on the coffee table. "Whenever time gets rough, these devices will enhance your powers and will aid your fight to defeat the darkness," Ariana explains.

The three were observing their devices. "This is really cool; it's almost like it's related to our abilities now," Xander said with excitement.

Ariana remembers something. "I must warned you; now you are a part of the order of the white claw, you must never tell anyone; not a living soul," Ariana warns.

The four agreed to Ariana's warnings. "We wouldn't dare reveal ourselves or who we are, but people will find a way; until then we have to pick a name to protect the order's secret," Blake stated.

The group thought long and hard couldn't find anything. Mara saw something on the shelf what appears to be a heavy leather-bound book. Inside the book shows different of people dressed into colorful suits and wearing helmets.

Mara was scanning through the book. "Draco, what is this?" she questions.

Draco walks up to Mara. "Have you ever heard of legends of five great warriors battling evil on this planet?" he asked.

Mara looks up from the book. "Yeah, there are stories of them, but they're all just legends, wait a minute; that's Briarwood, that town is not that far from her," Mara said in shock.

Xander had an epiphany. "That's who we should call ourselves then; the power rangers," Xander insisted.

Blake liked the idea, but now have to focus on the missing girls. "We'll think about that later, right now we need to find a way to protect Olivia," Blake steps in.

All four agrees with Blake. "He's right, you must hurry, do what you must to interfere their plans," Ariana agreed.

The next day at school, the three met up and spotted Olivia Brookshire talking to one of her friends. The three tried to not to be that obvious in watching her without looking suspicious.

Xander starts feeling nervous. "This is ridiculous, can we just walk up to her and warn her about what's going to happen?" Xander asked.

Mara pat on Xander's back. "That's a great idea Xander, why don't you go first, I mean you are more worried about her; am I right?" Mara teased but tried to not show her sarcasm.

Everyone in the hall starts leaving the school as the three started to follow the girl. Once outside on top of the roof, a figure was watching the three following the girl the figure was after; the figure snaps its fingers.

Just as the three were close to her, they notices shadow figures popping out from the ground, "Rogue beasts, but its daylight; how is this possible?" Mara asked.

Blake, Mara and Xander prepared to fight. "These must be the tamed rogue beasts," Blake replied.

Blake steps out and charges at the rogue beasts as his normal clothes shift into his rogue beast hunter garments (it consist of an almost silver "leather-tailored-like-jacket" with liquid grey pants and boots with silver trimming).

Mara's garment has changed as well into an all-white garment (white crop leather jacket, with white liquid pants and high heeled boots).

Xander's garment has changed as he joins the fight (his garment similar to Blake's; slight difference is a black sleeveless long trench coat and his garment is black).

Blake jumps in the air and tackles the rogue beast to the ground. He notice the shadowy figures has formed shape into a human figure and starts attacking Blake. He does a backflip kick as he cast out fire with his arms as the shadowy figure disappears. He draws out two flame swords and slices left and right as each rogue beasts were hit. He combined fire and air as he starts twirling into a whirlpool with flames as he maneuvered the whirlpool towards the rogue beasts as each one were vanquished.

Blake captures a rogue beasts in a bubble. "Sorry to pop your bubble," Blake said.

Once the bubble was lifted off the ground, just by Blake snapping his fingers, the bubble popped making the capture rogue beasts disappears.

While Blake fights off more rogue beasts, Mara jumps in and joins the fight as she lands in the middle of a group of rogue beasts. As she landed, a small wave effect was cast out knocking down the surrounding rogue beasts. She took out two gun-like-crossbows, fires left and right as she ducks and flips a rogue beasts over her shoulder. She comes running to a rogue beast as the shadowy figure's back was facing her. Mara runs up on the shadowy figure's back and maneuver herself to shoot at all the rogue beasts now in front of her; she flips backwards and landed gracefully.

Xander was quick when fighting the rogue beasts, being able to teleport by using shadows. He holds out a crossbow and rapid fires at all the rogue beasts coming at him. He kicks left and right, along with knock one with his crossbow. He waits to be surrounded by rogue beasts as he jumps high in the sky and spins shooting each rogue beasts with his crossbow.

The three looks around noticing they were alone. "Is that all of them?" Mara asked as.

Blake had to make a double look around the area. "Better yet, has anyone seen Olivia?" Blake wonders growing with concern.

They spotted Olivia's book bag on the ground as Xander picks it up. "They have her, what should we do?" Xander questions.

The three looks up the sky noticing the sun starts to set. "We must head to that old mansion at the lake, that's where they're taking her; Ariana insisted," Blake suggested.

Draco was pacing in the studies and Ariana watching him walk back and forth.

Ariana sighed and start to pour some more tea. "Come, have a little cup of tea; it will calm down your nerves," she insisted.

Draco sat right next to Ariana as he sighs, "I'm just worried, it's almost sun down, the three has never fought anything whoever is behind all this," Draco explained in concern.

Ariana finished pouring their tea. "I admire that you're worried about the three, but you have to believe in them; I believe in them," Ariana said trying to lighten up the mood in the room.

Draco finally sips his tea as he can feel the warm liquid flowing inside his body starting to calm down his nerves as Ariana joins in drinking her tea.

The three made it to the old mansion's ground ducking and hiding behind rocks and tree stomps hoping they won't be seen.

The three looked around. "Okay what's the plan?" Xander asked.

Blake thought for a moment. "None I can think of but just get in there, find and rescue the girls," Blake admitted.

Mara notice how big the house is. "Well this mansion is huge, they could be anywhere," Mara stated.

Blake then thought of something, "Okay here's what we'll do; Xander you take the back entrance, Mara trying to search the entire second floor, and I go from the front," he explained.

Blake's point of view

I stayed behind watching Mara and Xander went to their designated spots that was given out. Okay *takes a deep breath* Blake, you can do this; no time to be such a wimp now, boy this mansion is creepy. I have to find a way to sneak up to the front door; I wonder, "make me invisible," I hear myself said as all of a sudden I was hidden from the physical world as I sneaked up to the front door. Kind of drafty in here, this place hasn't been alive maybe for hundreds of years ago. Searching for any signs of the girls, this is a huge place after all; so they have got to be in one of these rooms.

Blake walked further inside the first floor noticed a yellowish-orange glow coming from the room up ahead, what looks like the ball room. "Okay, here I go," He whispered.

Mara's point of view

I finally made it to the second floor, by the open balcony noticing the close was clear. I quietly sneaked towards the big window-like doors, "These doors must lead to the ball room," I thought out loud. There were two rogue beasts standing still as if standing on guard. I looked inside the window and down the first floor were the twelve missing girls.

I noticed a lone figure in the center. "That must be the culprit who's behind the kidnapping," I assumed. I looked over the guarded rogue beasts, took a deep breath drawing out my short sword.

Mara jumps in the air and jump kicks one of the rogue beast and flips over the other as she slashes it as they both vanished.

Xander's point of view

Man why do I have to get the only place that is heavily guarded by rogue beasts? Next time I say we should pick straws; so that way whoever gets the biggest straw will get the first pick.

Xander does a series of flips as he defends himself as six rogues beasts came at him. Then he takes out his crossbow and fires at the six rogue beasts in a laying position on the ground.

Xander flips back up to his feet. "Time to make my entrance," he said.

The lone figure in the middle was chanting quietly almost mumbling when the doors from the front and back of the ballroom, along with the balcony door on the second floor burst open.

Blake enters the room first. "Hold it right there," Blake demanded.

The three regroups as they stare at the lone figure. "Reveal yourself," Mara demanded.

The lone figure lifted off its hood revealing the same woman with black raven hair and pupil-less eyes. "I am Grimhilde and with these twelve young girls, their youths and their dreams will bring our master back to life," she explain.

The three looked at the girls on the floor unconscious. "Sorry to burst your bubble witch, but we won't let that happen," Xander snapped.

The woman looked at Xander and then starts to laugh maniacally. "You're nothing but a mere child, there is no way you can defeat me and my powers," she assumed.

The three got into fighting stance. "Don't underestimate the power of good," Blake said.

The three charged at her, but some reason they were hit hard by an invisible shield as they flew back.

The woman steps out of the shield. "Now, let me show you how it's truly done," she mocked gleefully.

Outside of the mansion, Draco and Ariana had finally made it hoping it's not too late. Draco and Ariana looked around the area for the three. "We got to get in there, this is getting way to intense," Draco stated.

Just before they can reach to the steps, rogues beasts appears on the steps as both the high priestess and Draco starts fighting the shadowy figures. "They just have to show up," Draco barked.

Back inside the ball room, the three tried their best as they all used all of their abilities as they could.

However the woman still in one standing proud. "Damn, there is no way we can land a hit," Xander admits.

The three was trying to catch their breaths. "There has got to be a way," Mara pointed out.

Blake thought back at the study when Ariana gave the devices to the three. "Ariana says these devices would enhance our powers; well let's do it," Blake suggested.

The three made sure they're spaced out from each other. Blake and Xander raises up their left arm; Blake's index and middle finger pointing up and his right light slightly bent while Xander draws out a pentagram along with a weaving details. Mara holds out her brooch and does a circular motion clockwise with her arms wide. Blake slowly lowers his arm chest length and then raises both his arms left then right as he forms an "X" as the two bracelet touches and shines.

Blake was first to call out his chant. "Crystal magic, shine on!" Blake chanted.

The pentagram that Xander drew shines bright with his pendant. "Dream weave execute, shine on!" Xander chanted.

Mara's brooch starts to shine. "Light of hope, shine on!" Mara chants. In a flash they were transforming into their ranger suits.

All five elements coming towards Blake; first the element fire engulfs him, as the next element water puts out the fire revealing his suit. Then the third element air whirls around him as his boots, gloves and a coat appears; final element earth engulfs him as he breaks out, an element inspired helmet appears as Blake finished his transformation with a pose.

A golden aura surrounds Mara as she spins and spins as wings starts surround her; the wings disappears as her suit reveals all in white with a small cape like wing. Her helmet has a halo-like-tiara attached from the front to the back of the helmet. She does one final twirl as she finishes her transformation with a pose.

Xander starts weaving away almost as if he's drawing out a two-dimensional suit. Once the vision of the suit was complete he jumps at the suit as he passes through the vision as he is now wearing the suit with a helmet with almost a wolf's head as he finishes his transformation with a pose.

Blake reveals his weapon. "I'm the protector of earth and the champion of magic; I am the magic knight silver ranger!" Blake stated with a pose.

A short sword and shield appeared with Mara. "I am the protector of the heavens and the champion of light; I am the magic knight white ranger!" Mara stated as she poses.

Xander weaves an elegant looking crossbow. "I am the protector of dreams the champion of execution; I am the magic knight black ranger!" Xander stated as he poses.

The three stood together as a unit. "United as one, we're the Power Rangers Magic Knights!" the three finished in unison.

The elven woman laughs again. "Ha, you think just because you have fancy outfits, you can defeat me," Grimhilde mocked as she charges again.

This time the rangers were able to keep with her speed as they block every moves. Left and right they attack, but the elven woman blocked every move.

Xander does a series of backflips and as he does a final backflip.

His took out his crossbow again. "Shadow shot, fire!" he shouts out. The crossbow fired and made a direct hit at the elven woman.

It was Mara's turn as she reveals a short sword and shield as she slashes and pummels the woman with her shield. Mara's short cape enlarges as she now flew pass Grimhilde left and right as she slashes as her.

Just before she lands, she flung her shield like a Frisbee and hits the woman as the tip of her sword lit. "Eternal light, flash!" she shouts as a beam shoots out from the tip attack Grimhilde.

Xander and Mara grouped up with Blake as he stands in the middle. "Time to end this once and for all witch," Blake inclined.

Blake held out his hand as a pentagram appears and starts spinning around. "By the powers of all the elements, fire, water, earth, air; vanquish this evil spirit," he chanted.

Each element appears in a sphere on top of the pentagram, "paradigm access; elemental strike!" Blake shouts out.

All the elements shoots out like a spirit ball hitting Grimhilde five times. "No this cannot be; forgive me my mistress!" Grimhilde screams out as she vanishes.

The three turn around and notice the barrier shield was gone and the twelve girls were starting to wake up.

Draco and Ariana finally made it to the ball room. "Are we too late?" Draco wonders in concern.

The two gasp as they saw the three in three unusual suits. "You came, right on time; but we defeated the one who was behind this," Blake explained.

Just then outside the mansion they could here sirens coming. "Guys we better get a move on, the town police is on their way," Draco explained.

The five teleported out in time as the town police force enters the ball room and saw the twelve girls. "We found the missing girls, we are sending them out now," one of the officers reports in his radio.

Far from the distance, the rangers, Draco and Ariana looked at the police officers escorting the girls out of the mansion.

They can see the girl's family running to them with relief knowing their daughters were found and unharmed. "What is that feeling?" Xander asked.

The four looked at him. "It means we all did a good job today guys," Blake said.

Draco pats both Blake and Xander's shoulders. "Both Ariana and I are proud of you, we knew you could do it," Draco stated.

Ariana coughed. "That is not true, this big guy here been huffing and whining something might of happen to you," she teased.

The three laughed at Draco's predicament; then the group grew silent. "This isn't over, is it?" Blake wonders.

The five wish it was over. "Nope, I'm afraid this is the beginning; something tells me they are preparing to reawaken the most powerful being," Ariana explains.

The group was staring at the moon. "Then, we'll be ready for them," Blake said.

Mara looked a Blake and nod her head with an agreement. "Then, the baddies better watch out; because here comes the power rangers," Xander stated as the screen fades to black.


	2. Act 2: Song of From an Angel

Act Two: An Angel's Song

"What the hell is that?" Mara exclaim after listening to a song Xander told her to listen.

The two friends were sitting outside the courtyard during lunch time waiting for Blake to meet up with them. "That my dear girl, is one of newest song by Roddick Hall, he's a genius," Xander explains. Mara shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but that was completely awful," Mara said. Finally Blake joined the two as he sat his food down, "Sorry I'm late the line was busy as usual; so what was completely awful?" Blake wonders. "Dude, Roddick Hall had made another awesome song again," Xander explain. "Oh yeah I heard of him, I've seen some of his work on the tube, he's a really big fan of Disney, and of course a big fan of Yolanda, he's all right but not the greatest to me," Blake explained. "I'm sorry I don't like it, nothing will convince me otherwise; need I remind you Xander that I don't do new Disney people," Mara explains. "Okay new topic folks; say, I think Ariana and Draco wants to speak with us after school, I wonder what's it about," Blake intercepted changing the subject. "We shall see after school then," Mara insisted. The three stood up from their seat to throw away their trash when someone bump against Blake without watching. Blake looks behind him as he scowl at the intruder that bumped into him.

***Blake's point of view***

Out of the whole student body, why did Connor Chance have to be the one to bump into me? Personally I don't know what his ordeal is, all I know is that it's like his whole life mission is to make my life miserable. Granted, he is hot; first time I saw him, I thought my eyes would have popped out of its socket. He's probably about two inches taller than my height, have these killer icy blue eyes and need I remind you he's like one of those models that just jumped out of a fashion magazine plus a body you just want to see a brick of butter melt all over. What really lost my interest was his attitude and the cronies he's with that must have brainwashed his jock brain.

"Hey watch were you walking fairy!" Connor joked allowing Blake to go out of his thoughts. "You bumped into me douchebag!" Blake called out. Conner walked up to Blake almost playfully being seductive, "You'd like that wouldn't you? My body up against yours" Conner teased. Blake huffs watching the guy walk off with his pack of friends, "Neanderthals," Blake mumbled as he catches up to Mara and Xander.

***Mara's point of view***

Hmm? It's been a few months now and I've notice Conner tries and mess around with Blake whenever he could. Every corner, there he is joking around with Blake; which isn't nice in my opinion. Don't know what Conner's deal is; for all I know, ever since Blake is out of the closet, Conner is suddenly on him whenever chance he gets. Wouldn't want Xander to deal with him, last time he did that, Blake and Xander were running for their lives. Got to hand it to them, they do make a cute couple if Conner would of treat Blake like a normal human being.

"Hey man, you okay?" Xander asked concern for his friend. Blake smiles softly and nods his head, "Yeah, I don't know what's with him; it's like he has a mission to make my life miserable," Blake explains. "Well in the meantime, after school let's go see what Draco wanted that sounds so urgent," Mara suggested. The two nodded at Mara and exists the quad to get to their next class.

In the middle of town, a young man in his early twenties jogging around the park listening to his music device. He didn't hear it the first time, but when he stopped in front of an old abandoned theatre, he can hear a female voice being heard in the building. He wonders inside the building as the voice he heard from outside grew louder. He walks inside the room and notice some of his classmates and some of the men in town were in a catatonic state as if waiting for something, "Billy, come on buddy wake up," the young man said trying to wake his friend up. One of the young man stood up from his seat and automatically walks up front of the stage.

Up on stage, a big circular wall like watered mirror stands in the center as ripples were being shown as two webbed hands sticks out reaching to the young man and drags the young man into the object. The man shivered in fear as he steps back trying to retreat and get out of the theatre. He bumped into something behind him as he turns and saw an elven woman with silvery eyes and red eyes like blood, "Interesting, you're not in trance like the others, Circe take care of him," the elven woman orders. The young man turns to see a beautiful woman but then was horror stricken as the beautiful woman's face stretches reveals a hideous sea creature as the scene fades allowing the opening theme to come on.

In Draco's mansion, the rangers were gathered outside the veranda gazing out towards the water fall that made the town special and how the town gets its name with Ariana and Draco. Ariana was looking for Mara wondering where she have went off to. Just then she walked to the other side and hear someone was singing, "Oh oh oh oh," the singing voice was heard. The voice sounded pure and light; a voice that is soft and angelic. Ariana rounded the corner and spotted Mara holding a bird in her hand, but notice Mara's hand was glowing. Once Mara completed the song, the bird flew off. Mara felt a presence behind and turn noticing Ariana looking at her, "I'm so sorry, were you looking for me?" Mara blushed. "Unfortunately yes, but I apologize for interrupting but I just saw a glowing light from your palm," Ariana pointed out. "I found the bird a few days ago with a broken wing and I took him here, I been searching for a way to mend its wings, but nothing," Mara explained. "Hm, so in a way you were praying for the bird's wing to heal," Ariana asked rhetorically. Mara started to feel ashamed, "my parents thinks it's a curse and that I shouldn't be praising it," Mara explained disheartened. Ariana sat down next to her, "But in secret, whenever I see a wounded animal, I would secretly heal it," Mara continues on. "My dear, your power is not a curse, all angels are granted with a gift of healing capabilities; never fear and doubt your abilities," she said trying to cheer up Mara. Ariana gave Mara a hug as the two stood up to meet with the others that is now inside the house, "Do not blame yourself dear, your parents weren't raised with an open mind," Ariana continued. The two had just finished explaining them about discovering a new ability, "So how will this work?" Mara wonders. "Only time will tell, for now you are not up to that stage yet as you're still discovering your powers; at this early stage, who knows what can happen to you if you use this ability now," Draco explains.

***Blake's point of view***

No way, this is insane; a new ability? Apparently according to Ariana and Draco, these devices that they give us not only provides enhance suits to enhance our abilities, but we also have rune god armors, allowing us to enhance our height that of a titan. Somehow we haven't unlocked our inner spirits that connects to the rune gods. It's awesome that we have these powers to stop whoever is trying to reawaken for how many centuries now. Yet, it's a bit overwhelming and scared to the fact that we are now risking our lives even further now that a darker presence is coming. I mean why is Majestic Falls is being triggered so many evil presence lately. I'm wondering perhaps this place had a history that we don't know about. *sigh* Draco bending down is a hot sight to see; okay Blake snap out of it, focus!

"Hey guys check this out!" Xander calls out in the lounge area. Blake's thoughts were interrupted as the four went to check what Xander wanted.

"This is Maria Henderson reporting from Majestic Falls News, we are happy announce Serena will be coming to town for starting her tour this summer, here is the manager now," the news reporter announces. "Yes thank you, we are extremely proud to have this gorgeous town to kick start on her tour," the manager stated in front of the camera.

Mara notice something odd in the background, "You guys notice there's only guys in the crowd in the back right?" she pointed out. Blake squinted looking at the background, "You're right, not a single girl in the crowd," he states. "Who cares, Serena is coming to town, yeah!" Xander exclaims. Blake turns around and noticing Draco acting odd as well, "you okay Draco?" he wonders. "Xander's right, she's coming to town, I must see this woman," he responded. Ariana was observing the behaviors of Xander and Draco and looking at Blake's behavior. "This just in, we are proud to introduce our shining star; so give it up as she sings her new debut song, Serena!" the announcer introduced.

A young woman, preferably in her twenties steps on stage and starts performing for the young crowd; mostly all young men. The group watching the performance that's being seen on television. Draco and Xander were in awe as Blake, Mara and Ariana observes, "This is definitely one of the worst songs ever heard of," Mara stated.

Draco and Xander send a glare over to where Mara was standing, "No, she is right; this song, it doesn't make sense," Blake agrees. "Well apparently the audience likes it; including these two," Ariana admits. "But that's just it, not anywhere in the crowd you see any girls over there," Mara stated. Blake observes the television screen and then looks at Draco and Xander, "Hey you notice something about the crowd's eyes and Draco and Xander's eyes?" he observes.

Blake walks up to the two, waving his hands in front of the two men staring at the screen, "It's like they're hypnotized," Mara states. "What do you think this could mean?" Blake wonders. "The only way to find out and get your answers, you must go to the source," Ariana hinted while looking at Draco and Xander.

Blake and Mara nodded, "Come on Xander, you're coming with us," Mara said to get Xander snapped out of his trance.

Meanwhile, as the rangers were set to head towards the town, back at the old rundown theatre, Serena in her dressing room, "We'll have this town in our grasp and it will soon be ours," said the elven woman earlier. "Yes milady, soon the dark one will once again rule supreme," Serena said almost worshiping her mistress. As she gaze into the mirror, the reflection reveals Serena's true identity as she grins wickedly in the mirror. The elven woman felt a familiar presence when she was at the old mansion by the lake, "Looks like we have company," she reported.

Just outside of the theatre, the rangers made it to their destination and start to search everyone in the area, "We must find some clues as to what is going on," Blake insisted. "Looks like they cleaned up the place really well," Xander commented. The elven woman appeared up on the rooftop unannounced observing the intruders, "Hmm, are these the three that I sensed at the lake?" she wonders. Her eyes turned pupiless as she snaps her fingers, "my minions, attack!" the elven woman commanded. Apparitions shot out from different shadow spots as the entities torpedoed to the rangers, "Guys, we've got company!" Blake called out. The apparitions jumps out from the shadows as the creatures expands up to ten plus surrounding the three. The three observes the creatures with their backs up against each other, "Why can't we get a fair fight?" Xander whines. "Hey remember, we're the power rangers; we can take them out," Mara said with confidence. As the three split up to different groups, they transforms into their hunter gears.

Blake jumps flipping in the air with his legs sticking out as a mixture of water and fire lashes out hitting some of the creatures. Once he landed, in just a nick of time, Blake blocked one of the creature's arm that recently was turned into a long blade with his flame sword. One by one Blake slashes the creatures left and right.

**Blake's point of view**

Hm, let's see if I can use these moves I seen on television. Let's get things straight, I have mention that I'm a fan of anime and manga, especially magical girl type of anime and manga. A magical girl is technically an ordinary girl that has a gift to transform herself into a heroine. I considered myself as I guess I can call myself a magical boy **LOL** these creeps are going down!

With his eyes closed, as he raised his right hand up, he feels a warm but yet a light energy surging towards his open palm. He opens his eyes while closing his fist, as a sphere starts to appear, "World…Shaking!" he yelled out as he spins and smashes the attack to the ground. A sphere like ball coming towards the remaining creatures he was still fighting as each one perishes, "HA, yes it did worked!" He shouted excitedly.

Mara ran and as she took her last step, she flipped in the air in a corkscrew style, a spin that allows her to spin in a 360 degree angle. As she spins, she shoots multiple ammos of arrows from her two crossbows hitting each creature. Mara switched off the safety clip that allows her bow to turn into batons and starts hitting the remaining creatures from left to right.

Xander teleports left and right as he strikes each of the creature with his crossbow. He too changed his weapon into a short sword by switching off the safety clip as he starts slashing left and right. He forms a ball with his fists, "Deadly scream!" he called out as the sphere was release as he throws the sphere at the creatures watching them dissipate.

The elven woman on the rooftop sneered, "Circe, take over from here," she commanded. Bursting from the theatre doors, out comes the true form of Serena, "Come and get me you pesky brats," the creature sneered. The three regrouped and now starts to fight the siren. Circe put up a tough fight as the three tries to counter and block her moves, "She's too tough," Mara witnessed. Blake shook his fists as his bracelets appears, "Let's do this!" Blake states as the two nod their heads. They spread out as Blake crosses his arms in a "X" formation while Xander raises his pendant and Mara held her brooch away from her, "Crystal magic, shine on!" Blake chants. It was Xander's turn, "Dream weave execute, shine on!" Xander chanted as he finished weaving in the air. Finally it was Mara's turn to say hers, "Light of hope, shine on!" Mara chanted.

The transformation was cut short as they start fighting Circe, "Ha, take your best shot!" the creature mocks. One by one the rangers gave their best to fight off the sea serpent creature with little success. As Circe strikes the rangers, they were hit hard by her attacks. As the rangers attacks, Circe twirls, spins, and did different types of style of flips as she dodges the rangers attacks, "Stop playing around Circe and finish them off!" the elven woman demanded. Circe grins at the three wickedly, "You heard my mistress; until then, hear my departing gift," she told the three. As she starts singing, Mara and Blake was hit back as they covered their ears as Circe disappeared leaving the rangers behind. Blake and Mara uncovered their ears from the horrendous tune they just heard and find that the creature and vanished, "Man, she got away; we must head back to see what we can find in Draco's place," Blake insisted. Mara stopped walking when she noticed Xander was really quiet, "You coming Xander?" she asked. She turned and notice Xander was standing still from his spot, "Xander?" Blake now curious. The two walked up to their friend and stood in front of him. Mara waved her hand in front of Xander but still not sudden movement, "What happened to him? Xander, come on buddy snap out of it," Mara worries as she tried shaking him out of his trance. Blake grew concern, "We have to warn Draco and Ariana and stat," he said. "But what about Xander, we can't just leave him here," Mara stated. Blake closed his eyes as he cleared his mind. He held out his hand as four different elemental spirits from different elements surrounds their friend, "They will protect him until we get back, now let's go," Blake explain as they both departed their motionless friend.

Circe returns inside the theatre observing her newly collection of young men sitting on the chairs, "That one boy wasn't affected by your spell Circe," The elven woman said appearing behind the creature. Circe turns around meeting her mistress, "This is the first time in centuries a man has never withstands my enchantments," she wonders. The elven woman sneered as she grips Circe by the throat as she was lifted off the ground, "He will come back, this time you better get the job done," the eleven woman ordered. Circe gasps from the elven woman's grasp, "I'm sorry Lady Marianna, I'll make sure he'll be dealt with immediately," Circe responded.

Back at the mansion, Blake and Mara had finished explaining what happened down by the old theatre and what happened to Xander, "They will look into the fact that Blake doesn't have an effect by the enchantment," Ariana said. "What kind of enchantment is this?" Mara asked. "As you all know many years ago during the Greeks and Roman times, they believed that sirens are sea creatures that have the ability to change their appearances, but none ever survives to tell the tale of what a siren looks like," Draco began. "Of course, sailors were lured by these creatures with an enchantment spell by using music and their voices that would lead them to their deaths," Blake remembers. "It doesn't make sense, so if men were easily to be lured by this sea creature's enchantment spell, than how come Blake isn't affect by it?" Mara wonders. Ariana was observing Blake for a minute, "Due to the fact, he is the champion of magick, any hint of magic, Blake is immune to," she replies.

***Blake's point of view****

Hm, I thought the spell didn't work on me because since I don't like vajayjays, I wouldn't be affected by the spell. However, I guess Ariana does make a good point about me being the champion of magick.

"Look whose finally back for more," Mara states as Blake was broken out of his thoughts. The four hovered to the crystal ball, "Blake, you and Draco will have to try and fight her," Ariana insisted. Mara eyes widened, "But what about me? I need to get out there too," she stated. "I might have a ritual that can dispel this enchantment to all the townsfolk and Xander, but I need your help; I have an idea with your healing abilities," Ariana explains. Mara then looks at Blake and Draco, "Be careful you two, she is really tough and watch out for her enchantment Draco," she warned. Blake nods at his friend with a soft smile and leaves with Draco to go back to the center of town. After the guys left, Mara looks at Ariana, "now let's get to work on that disenchanting spell," she said with determination.

Blake already in his ranger suit and Draco both arrived at the center of town where Circe were standing, "Ah, back for more eh?" the sea creature mocks. With a snap of her finger, Circe's minions appears, "Go my daughters!" she commanded. Circe and Marianna, both looked on watching the two fight. Circe laughs wickedly at the two, "Now let the show commence," she said.

***Blake's point of view***

Ariana and Mara better hurry up with that disenchantment spell. I don't know if we can hold this much longer with all these things running around. Ugh, she's singing again; she already knows that I'm immune to her enchantment. *Gasp* wait, but not Draco, Draco!

Blake snaps out of his thoughts and makes his way to Circe trying to get to Draco as he fought his way to get to Circe in time to protect Draco, but with little success as Circe's daughters bombarded him. Now that Mara helping out with Ariana and Xander still in petrified state, Blake has to try. Almost close to Draco, but it was too late as Circe circles around Draco then faces Blake, "my dear, finish him off for me my dear," Circe said charmingly. Draco turns facing to Blake with his eyes glowing a silver tint walking towards Blake, "Uh, Draco man don't listen to her; Draco wake up!" Blake stated as he tried his best to block Draco's moves.

Back at the house, Mara and Ariana was completing the disenchantment spell, "All right it's done, let's go hurry; Blake is in trouble," Ariana said as they hasten out the door to go help their friends.

Blake landed on the ground with a thud all bruised and battered, "Draco, please, snap out of it; I don't want to hurt you," he pleaded. Now the battle was a two against one; Circe and hypnotized Draco versus Blake. Blake did everything he could to not hurt Draco. Blake had to jump back to give himself some space between the two. Blake snaps his fingers as water appears as he spins slowly. He raises his arms in the air while the water moves upwards forming a sphere, "Deep!" Blake started. The water sphere was complete as it turned into a light blue energy sphere, "submerge!" Blake complete the chant as the sphere made an impact as it successfully hits Circe but not Draco. Draco was behind Blake holding him down, "It's over now silver ranger!" Circe yelled out. Just as she almost strikes at Blake, suddenly a soft angelic voice was heard. Draco, Blake and Circe looks up and saw Mara walking to them in serene.

"Oh oh oh oh oh…" Mara started then Ariana walks right next to her.

"Sous le dome epais…Ou le blanc jasmin…A la rose s'assemble…Sur la rive en fleurs…Riant au matin…Viens descendons ensemble…"

All the men in the area was starting to break out of the hold from Circe's enchantment spell as Ariana and Mara continues to sing, "They're doing it, girls you're doing it!" Blake shouted proudly.

"Sous le dome epais…Sous le blanc jasmin…Ah! Descendons ensemble!"

The enchantment spell was broken as Draco and Xander have now the control to move and ran to Ariana and Mara. Blake knocked Circe away from him as he too ran up to the two, "Thank goodness you guys came in time," he announced. The group turned to Circe now standing along, "you think you can defeat me!" she challenged. Mara stopped Xander and Blake, "No I got this; she's all mine," she told the two. Mara holds out her brooch and does a circular motion clockwise with her arms wide. Mara's brooch starts to shine, "Light of hope, shine on!" Mara chants. In a flash Mara was transforming into her ranger suit, "I am the protector of the heavens and the champion of light; I am the magic knight white ranger!" Mara stated as she poses. Circe gave a little smirk as her weapon appeared; her weapon is a spear and shield. Now it was Mara, the magick knight white ranger versus Circe. It was Mara's turn as she withdraws her short sword and shield as she slashes and pummels Circe with her shield.

The two are neck to neck countering each other's movements and attacks. When Circe swung her spear, Mara flips while spinning horizontally. Mara ran up to Circe and when her left foot connected onto Circe's chest, Circe gave her the amount of leverage to leap up in the air allowing her to flip and throws her shield at Circe.

Mara landed gracefully with her shield and short sword, "Time to end this!" she said with determination. She pointed up to the sky with her short sword as the tip shines. Then she gracefully does a circular motion in the air clockwise rotation follow by a five pointed star, "heavenly strike!" Mara calls out as she emitted a sword beam. Circe was struck hard from the sword beam, "No, sorry I failed you my mistress!" she shrieks as she fell to the ground beginning to dissipate. Blake, Xander, Ariana and Draco went to Mara congratulating on her victory.

Marianna snared walking towards the five, "So you think you might have won?" she sneered. She took off her hoody revealing herself to the rangers and their mentors, "Marianna," Ariana Gasp. The four look at her, "You know her?" Draco wonders. The priestess nodded, "She was once with the order of the White claw, but she betrayed us," Ariana explained. "The order of the white claw is nothing but unexcused of a clan, my master's clan is far more superior," Marianna said with pride. Marianna start to swirl her hands in circular motions as a dark deep red as blood swirls around her hands, "This battle is far from over," she said.

Marianna aimed her hands at the now dust of what was once Circe. Suddenly, a beam shout out from Marianna's hands and zaps the dust particles. Now the dust particles circles around like a tornado as it grows in size. The dust particles stopped spinning as Circe was reveal towering over the town, "Ready for more puny insects," she said loudly.

The rangers looks up couldn't believe how tall the creature was, "How are we going to fight that?" Xander said almost in fear. Just then, the gem from Mara's breastplate was glowing, "Mara, your gem is glowing," Blake said pointed out obviously. "That means it's time to use the rune god enchantment," Ariana suggested. Mara's hand was touching the gem on her breastplate feeling the warmth coming from within her, "I can feel a great power coming from within," she said.

The others steps back as Mara concentrates all her energy from the power she can feel. She raise her hand up in the sky as if the clouds opens up revealing the heavens, "Celestial light reprise!" Mara called out. A beam of light came down from the clouds as what appears to be a giant size robot in white with gold trimmings and a turquoise gem on the center of its chest resembling Mara's ranger suit. The group from below are in awe and excited that Mara have successfully unlock her enchantment.

Mara was transfer into the rune god's gem allowing it to come alive, "Rune god Uriel activate!" she announced. Both the rune god mecha and Circe circles around waiting for the other to make the first move, "I will annihilate you white ranger!" Circe growled being the first one to make the first attack.

***Mara's point of view***

Wow I can't believe it, I'm actually controlling a giant mecha. I always wanted to know what it feels like to control such powerful source like in the movies and television shows. All right Uriel, let's see what we can do as a team.

Both the mecha and Circe had some success hitting and striking at each other with their weapons. Mara's rune god was able to successfully flip out of Circe's attack range. As the rune god spread its arms, angelic wings appears as it lift itself up from the ground, "Let's see what this thing can do!" Mara stated with excitement. The mecha flew left and right slashing at Circe sending Circe to fall. Once the mecha landed, it's eyes glows as it held out its left arm, "eternal light give me strength," Mara said sending a quick prayer. The hand of the rune god tucks in now forming the arm into a blaster, "celestial beam attack!" Mara called out. A sparkle formed into a sphere as Mara emits the beam as it struck Circe.

Circe holding her abdomen can feel herself draining, as she kneels to the ground, "Forgive me milady," she states before she fell to the ground and dissipates. The group from the ground bellowed cheered at Mara's success.

Marianna scuffed as she turns away from the group ahead of her and vanishes. Ariana watched her vanished knowing full well what the elven woman is capable of doing. Mara transfers out of the rune god running up to the group, "Oh I'm glad everyone is safe," she said thankfully. Mara noticed the old theatre all the men walked out of the old building unsure of what happened to them.

The group returns to Draco's mansion to settle down from a long day of protecting the town from yet another creature attack, "Ah, all in a day's work," Mara sighed. "Lucky for you, I was petrified for who knows how long," Xander huffed. "Well we owe it to Blake and Mara for this; happily they're both immune to the enchantment spell so it was a great victory," Draco stated. "Actually, if it weren't for Ariana and Mara's counter spell and the nick of time too before I was done for, you two and the men out there would have been fish food," Blake corrected. Xander was staring at Mara blinking his eyes at her, "What?" Mara asked curiously. "How come we never knew you could sing like that?" Xander wonders. "It comes from being the champion of light, and I am only doing it once," Mara explains as she sticks her tongue out at Xander. "So what Mara just did a few hours ago, that's a rune god?" Blake wonders. Ariana sitting down gracefully sipping her tea, "Yes, that was Rune God Uriel; long centuries ago the archangel himself Uriel offered his gift to help aid the white claw guidance and protection, but it doesn't end here," Ariana explains. "What do you mean?" Mara asked curiously. "She means that there are more rune gods out there; each one of you possess the ability of awakening a rune god that is a protector of the champions of Lyranthium," Draco helped explaining the origin of the rune gods. "Who are the champions of Lyranthium?" Blake wonders. "It's a legend that states that these champions are guardians or protectors of dreams, these guardians are from a realm between this world that we live in and the surreal world where humans goes when the subconscious mind triggers base on emotions," Draco explains further. "Thus the rogue beasts comes from; from fears and rage from humankind," Blake finished. "This is not over yet, is it?" Xander wonders as he looks at his two best friends. "Nope, I'm afraid it's not over yet; from what Marianna is doing, I'm afraid we haven't even started," Ariana stated. "That means more training and more…rogue beast hunting," Xander replied. Mara was looking out the veranda look at the waterfall and the sunset, "Then we will have to do whatever it takes to protect our world and this dimension," she said in stride. "Not just this dimension; since this new threat happens to be from another dimension, then other dimensions are in danger as well," Blake added. Xander stood up and join his two friends, "Well, we're the power rangers, we can stop these baddies from dimension domination," he joined in. Draco stood and joined his students. Ariana smiles softly as she too stood from her spot, "There's still much to do; we must awaken the other rune gods and find the others, trust me we need all the power we can get," she insisted as the screen fades to black.

***Thank You***

Thank you guys once again for reading my series of power rangers. I have watched this series since I was a little boy. In this story, there is about 2 different songs. One of them you can't really tell, but it's from the official trailer song for the new movie Cinderella; it is called "Aeon" by Nick Murray Feat. Juliet Lyons. Then the second song is from the classic music composer Yanni, the song is called "Aria". Stay tuned for the next Act coming soon…

While waiting for the next act, please do enjoy and read my other stories I have written and publishes.

Power Ranger series:

s/10272538/1/Power-Rangers-Cosmic-Force

s/10318498/1/Power-Rangers-Sky-Force

Other Series:

s/10598987/1/Divine-Spirit-Soldiers-Book-One-The-Awakening


End file.
